Reflexiones sobre la muerte
by Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin
Summary: ¿Qué es la muerte? Muchos dicen que es el final de la vida otros que es el inicio de ella... ¿Tú que piensas? Que es la cosa más paradojica que existe R&R OneShot


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

_**

* * *

Fueron sueños los que te impulsaron,**_

_**Tú sabes que fue la ilusión de volver a verlos,**_

**_Pero ahora que no quedan nada más que recuerdos_**

_**Quieres alcanzarlos en el camino que ya llevan recorrido,**_

_**Sin embargo, no puedes, no debes, no es el tiempo para ello… Solo…**_

**_Solo… voltea y recuerda los buenos momentos que pasaste con ellos,_**

_**Estruja la emoción del recuerdo y guarda el sabor, **_

_**No sabes cuando lo vayas a necesitar para quitar la amargura de tu vida. **_

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 5:40 de la tarde. Harry Potter se encontraba tirado en el patio trasero de la casa número cuatro de Privet Drive, Surrey. Sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda, se escondían detrás de los parpados. El joven sentía el viento jugar con su cara y sus cabellos rebeldes negro azabache. Estaba entrando en una etapa de estupor cuando el grito de Petunia Dursley lo obligo a abrir abruptamente los ojos.

-'¡Potter!'- el grito de su tía resonó en sus tímpanos. –'¡Ven rápido, muchacho!'-

El joven se levanto desperezándose. Camino hasta entrar a la casa donde su tía lo esperaba con dinero en la mano. Alzo una ceja al verla.

-'Necesito que vayas a la tienda a comprar unas cosas'- señalo con la mano una papel sobre la mesa.-'Esa es la lista y lo quiero TODO'- Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Camino metido en sus pensamientos, viendo a la gente pasar. Había niños que corrían detrás de otros intentando atraparlos. Madres que reñían a sus hijos por insultar a las niñas. Padres que jugaban alegres con sus primogénitos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón sabiendo que el jamás había ni iba a poder experimentar eso. Sus padres, a los que tanto amaba estaban muertos, al igual que la única persona que podía haberlos suplantado. Y aquella persona que se había convertido en alguien importante desde hacia ya varios años, también. Y todos ellos habían dado la vida por él. Sabía que no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo metido en depresión. Sabía que su deber era acabar con el enemigo y no con él. Pero pese a todo… Pese a todo no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en su interior.

Abrió la puerta de la tienda y observo la lista. Brócoli, zanahoria, papa, coliflor, leche, huevos, dos pechugas de pollo… etc.…

Primeramente, se dirigió al área de frutas y verduras. Tomo un canasto y comenzó a seleccionar la verdura. Minutos después, una joven de su misma edad apareció a su lado.

Sus cabellos eran negros y brillaban, perfectamente cuidados; sus ojos parecían plata líquida y tenían algo que intimidaba; su tez era blanca, casi parecía un fantasma. Harry la observaba por el rabillo del ojo y, con sus casi diecisiete años cumplidos, sus hormonas estaban fuera de control. Pronto noto que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado ligero por sus pensamientos y de repente se le vino la idea de qué hubiesen pensado sus padres si supieran el tipo de cosas que tenía en mente. El dolor agudo en su corazón volvió con una intensidad igual. Lo cual provoco que la joven que estaba a su lado la mirara curiosa. Él se había puesto pálido de golpe.

-'¿Se siente bien, joven?'- pregunto. Harry pensó que no había oído voz más hermosa.

-'Sí… es… es solo que recordé algunas cosas… solo eso'- le regreso una sonrisa tímida a la joven y esta le sonrío de vuelta.

-'Vaya, veo que piensas mucho… Que buen joven haz de ser'- comento alegremente.

-'Ni tan bueno…'- le dijo Potter visualizando mentalmente el rostro de Cedric en el suelo, frío y sin vida. –'Es solo que a veces me pongo a pensar que pasaría sí el destino fuese más benevolente conmigo…'- susurro más para sí mismo que para ella.

-'Si el destino fuese benevolente contigo no serías especial'- Harry sonrío tristemente ante ello.-'Si Destino quiere que alguien muera, es para que alguien aprenda una lección o valore lo que se tiene. Las cosas están ligadas unas a otras y son nuestras acciones las que nos traen nuestras propias conclusiones.'-

-'Hablas como si conocieras mucho del tema'- comento Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

-'¡Oh! Claro que conozco, tengo qué, es mi deber'- le informo como si hablara del tiempo.

-'¿Qué piensas de la muerte?'- El joven cambió bruscamente de tema pues, a su vista, la joven parecía tener conocimientos sobre varios campos semánticos que a él le interesaban. –'Digo, es tan enigmática que no la puedo comprender y el Destino me la ha dado a probar desde el día en que nací…'-

-'¿Qué crees tú que es?'- le devolvió la pregunta.-'Para algunos es el inicio de la vida; para otros, es solo el final de ella, depende de donde se vea. Es una paradoja consecutiva a la cual se le ha dado muchas vueltas y se acaba más enredado que cuando se empezó. Y es que el ser humano no ha alcanzado a comprender que es la cosa más simple de la vida y es la más difícil de explicar, de entender y de aceptar. La gente normalmente muere físicamente, pero mientras vivan en tu mente, en tu corazón y sigan vivos en tus recuerdos no debes pensar que ya no estarán contigo. Asimismo, es duro aceptar que esa persona ha abandonado un lugar en el espacio y que ya no la volverás a sentir físicamente. Y solo te queda el ver como la vida sigue y tu con ella. El tiempo pasa sobre el hombre y ya no quedan nada más que simples leyendas, recuerdos, canciones o historias salidas de la mente. La muerte forma parte de la vida diaria. Puedes perder a toda tu familia en un santiamén mientras que otros la pierden persona por persona; esta última es la más difícil de aceptar por que ves como se va desintegrando tu familia poco a poco en un hábitat de tristeza, tientas la muerte, la sientes y la pruebas con un sabor tan amargo, que llegas a pensar que es irreal. Es algo doloroso y es capaz de llevarte hasta la locura. Pero al final, uno termina como ellos: Muerto.'- Harry y la joven ya estaban pagando en al caja.-'Y el Destino te la ha dado a probar por que sabe que debes conocer a que sabe la muerte para llevar a cabo la empresa que se te fue asignada, cuyo tamaño es enorme. Tú enemigo también la saboreo desde el momento en que piso el mundo pero él, a diferencia de ti, la encontró exquisita. Debes seguir adelante, Potter. No todo es oscuridad, no todo es luz o en su defecto muerte y vida. Dicen que hay que guardar la esperanza… también dicen que la esperanza alarga el sufrimiento del hombre. Yo te digo que te olvides de la esperanza, mantenla, pero ignórala. Vive cada minuto como si fuera el último por que puedes morir al siguiente segundo o tal vez dentro de diez, quince o veinte años. Recuerda con honor y gloria aquellos que se han sacrificado por ti. Recuerda que Destino siempre está contigo… e incluso tal vez te lleve a la gloria antes de que conozcas la muerte.'-

Los dos jóvenes ya se encontraban afuera. La noche había caído sobre Surrey. Y los dos traían varias bolsas de despensa.

-'Creo que eso es todo, Harry Potter'- concluyó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry la miro pensando en todo lo que había dicho hasta que después de unos minutos cayo en la cuenta de que él no le había mencionado su nombre. Volviendo a la realidad, vio como ella se alejaba con un paso tranquilo y sereno.

-'¡Hey!'- grito y ella se giro para mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.-'¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre¿Es que acaso…?'- la pregunta no se termino de formular por que ella lo corto.

-'Lo sé por que eres famoso de donde vengo. Y no, no soy bruja, ni siquiera soy mortal o un habitante de este mundo.'- Harry la miro asustado.-'Mi nombre es Caroline'- le dijo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.-'Pero tal vez me conozcas más por mi primer nombre…'- Potter la miro receloso y escéptico.-'…_Destino_…'- Y ante la estupefacción del mago se desvaneció en el aire…

(-(-)-)

Pasando la cerca de su casa, Potter repasaba el incidente con al chica, recordando ciertas palabras…

_Recuerda que Destino siempre está contigo… e incluso tal vez te lleve a la gloria antes de que conozcas la muerte._

Y con una sonrisa en la cara, entro al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Tal vez la muerte no fuera tan mala después de todo…


End file.
